happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Razor Vision
'Razor Vision '''is an episode in ''Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Splendid Featuring *Doppler *Sniffles *Nutty *Funky Skunk *Lumpy *Bushy Appearances *Flaky *Binky Plot Splendid watches a horror movie on Halloween night. Suddenly, the movie is interrupted by a breaking news story. Doppler stands outside a candy factory, which has been closed down after a truck carrying razor blades crashed into it. As a result, there are now hundreds of candy bars containing hidden razor blades, all having been purchased by an unknown person and are presumably being given away to trick-or-treaters. Splendid heads out on a quest to find the tainted candy bars. Sniffles, Nutty and Flaky have obtained their first bags of candy. Using his x-ray vision, Splendid inspects the candies around the neighbourhood. He spots razor blades inside Nutty and Sniffles' candy bars, but is too late to warn them. The two get their mouths sliced by the blades, causing Flaky to drop her bag and flee in horror. Splendid decides to take Flaky's bag for himself. Funky Skunk takes a bite out of a candy bar and exposes a blade, but only sees it as a marshmallow through his rose-colored glasses. He swallows the bar whole and gets his throat sliced open. Splendid attempts to get the blade out of Funky's throat with his laser vision. This just leads to Funky being decapitated. However, it gives Splendid a new solution to the candy crisis. He goes back to Nutty and Sniffles and uses his laser vision to cure them, but vaporizes their heads instead. A costumed figure gives away even more of the candy bars, this time to Lumpy. Splendid is able to warn him before he could take a bite. But Lumpy assumes he is just someone in a Splendid costume when Binky walks by dressed as the superhero. The moose proceeds to bite his candy, so Splendid uses his laser vision to melt it, but also ends up melting Lumpy's hand. Since he was wearing a skeleton costume, Lumpy is satisfied by his bony hand. Splendid knocks on the door and then rips off the culprit's costume head, revealing it was Bushy who gave away the tainted candy bars. As Bushy flees from Splendid, he bumps into Doppler and swaps ties with him. Splendid then attacks Doppler thinking he was Bushy. The actual Bushy snickers while hiding behind a tree. A passing Lumpy bites into another candy bar and discovers the razor blade inside, so he tosses it away and it pierces the back of Bushy's head. After that exhausting night, Splendid returns home to watch the recording of the movie. However, Binky knocks on his door. Splendid unknowingly gives him the bag he took from Flaky. Binky bites into a candy bar, only for the hidden razor blade to slice off his beak. At this point, Splendid is back inside and thinks Binky's screams are just sound effects from the movie. Deaths #Funky Skunk's head is sliced off. #Sniffles and Nutty's heads are vaporized. #A razor blade impales the back of Bushy's head. Injuries #Lumpy's hand is melted to the bone. #Doppler is beaten up by Splendid. #Binky's beak is sliced off. Trivia *This episode is based on popular myths and pranks of Halloween candy being laced with poison or sharp objects such as razor blades. *Nutty and Sniffles endure the same injuries they recieved in A Sucker For Love ''and ''Tongue in Cheek, respectively. *Bushy and Doppler swap ties once again, since Dopple-ganger. *Every death in this episode involved the characters' heads. *Sniffles wears the same helmet he wore in Tongue in Cheek, Nutty was wearing a clown nose, Lumpy was a skeleton, Flaky was a Christmas tree, Binky was Splendid, and Bushy was a dragon. Funky Skunk strangely wasn't dressed up (though commentary states that he was pretending to be Elvis Presley as shown by his usual hairstyle). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular